Avatar the Last Airbender:The Forgotten Chapters: Book 1: Fire
by ChildofDestiny2
Summary: Um...I'm not sure what to put here this time...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters. All Rights go to their original owners/creators.

Prologue

100 years ago the avatar disappeared. No new Avatar showed up to take his place. Or so everyone thought. There was one girl, a firebender, sent when the previous avatar disappeared, Born into the world. But her mission was different from previous avatars. Hers was to find the Avatar and ensure that he comes face to face with his destiny. Her name is Hana Seishin. She will protect the Avatar at the cost of her own life that is her mission. This is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. All rights go to the original owners and creators of the show.

chapter 2

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted to the fire lord's gaurd chasing after me.

There was no way they would catch me. I was to good at this. I round the corner right into an alley.

"This just goes to show over confidence is never a good thing." I told myself.

"We've got you now! You can't excape!" One of the gaurds declared.

I looked around quickly in hopes that I might find a last minute escape plan. Tiny voice in my head told me to jump over the wall using the barrels, I liked that plan.

"That's what you guys think! See ya!" I waved bye as i springboarded over the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. All rights go to their original owners/creators.

Chapter 3

Time skip:

Ok so maybe running off wasn't the best idea. Especially seeing as it lead me into this mess. I escaped one problem only to be chased by another. WHAT THE HECK!?

I landed right smack into the fire lord's son. Zuko. He was a good kid. But I went to school with him and well... He was easily pushed into peer pressure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

" Funny I could ask you the same thing" I responded sarcastically.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Zuko responded defensively.

We both heard the gaurds rounding the corner.

"They're after me!" We both said in alarm.

"Why would they be after you?" we both asked.

"No time! Just run" I responded pulling him along.

Great now I could get into trouble for kidnapping. Joy!

I rounded another corner but this time I ended up getting caught in, yet another, dead end.

"Geez...Tell the fire lord he really needs to rethink his city design. I can barely find my through this city. It's no wonder I'm late to school all the time" I told Zuko over my shoulder.

"Uh..." He looked confused.

I turned and noticed he got caught.

"That's enough trouble from you young lady." one of the gaurds scolded.

I got knocked on the back of the head and woke up in a jail cell. Yup. Best day EVER! Not. I needed to think of a way to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for the wait for the lastest chapters to my stories. I haven't forgotten I am just on a hiatus. But I will be posting soon. I also work so I won't post anything Monday-Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Or Legend of Korra. All Rights Go to their original owners/creators. Now Let's get on with the story!

Chapter 4

"Your coming with us now!" declared some random guard who walked into my cell.

"What? So soon? I was Starting to like it in here!" I responded sarcastically.

The guard rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm roughly dragging me along. I tugged and pulled trying to get away. When that proved futile I decided to ask questions.

"So...where are you taking me Mister?"

At first, I was only answered with silence. Then...

"The Fire Lord has something he wishes to discuss with you... Now no more questions" Was the guard's response.

"Why does the Fire Lord want to to discuss something with me? What could it be about?" I asked anyway.

 _How long was this hallway. Seems like we've been walking forever.Oh! Hey a door!_ are you listening?" the guard asked, Breaking me from my absentminded thoughts.

"...Of course...But, Just to make sure you remember what you said...What did you say again? I wasn't listening" I responded grinning.

The guard groaned and repeated the mandatory spiel of: " when you see the Fire Lord...Blah Blah Blah... Address him as...Blah Blah Blah.." Ya know stuff like that.

Then the guard open the door. I tried hiding how impressed I was but I couldn't. The room we had just entered was HUGE!!! But I felt a strong amount of oppression from the room itself to. The nations symbols were everywhere! No joke.

"Hmm..well This seems pleasant." I immediately informes the Fire Lord upon seeing him.

He raised his hand and signaled for the guard to leave. The moment the guard was gone a sudden nervousness filled me. What was to be my fate? What now?


	6. Chapter 5 (09-03 10:57:35)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. All rights go to their original owner/creator. Now On woth the story!

Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight...? You want me to watch after your son Zuko?" I was shocked when the Fire Lord made this request of me.

He ran his hand through his beard in an irritated manner. Clearly hoping to habe to go through this only once.

"Yes. It's either that or you can spend the rest of days in prison" The Fire Lord responded, giving me an ultimatum.

"All right fine! Whatever you say your majesty" I responded sarcastically.

He glowered as I left the room. So I was to babysit the pampered royal. Great! Just what I needed. Ah well...Better than being stuck in that boring old smelly cell everyday for the rest of my life.

I found Zuko looking into the water of a pond. He looked so unhappy I couldn't help but ask: "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked in response, rather than answering my question.

"Well I'm not here to see you if that's what you thought" I responded grinning.

I was lying of course But I would never admit that. Especially, to his spoiled...In case it wasn't already made obvious I hated royals. They know nothing about what their kingdoms are actually like. But I needed to get along with him now. How was I gonna do that if I hayed him? Maybe he isn't so bad?We will see.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. All Rights go to the original owners/creators. Now on with the adventure!

Chapter 6

A good two years had passed since that time. Since them I had discovered I was able to bend the other elements as well. I was constantly lurking in the shadows and Everytime Zuko Fell out of a tree I tried to use airbending to catch him as he fell. It made great practise but I couldn't openly admit that I was the avatar otherwise that meant I would be executed on the spot. Um... No thanks...Even so...Sometimes I would get careless and Zuko would catch me following him. Like for today for instance.

"I know your there! Come out. This charade is getting old!" Zuko shouted in aggravation.

"Aw does someone need a nap?" I taunted.

"No. Leave me alone!" Zuko shouted again.

"Can't. Love to. But Can't!" I responded shrugging like I didn't care one way or another.

"Why is that?!" Zuko asked gritting his teeth.

"Because, A bunch of fire Nation hating rebels are just a few miles down that road. I just wanted to warn you." I replied innocently.

I was for the most part not guilty but. He wouldn't believe me anyway. Yet I was also the reason those guys were there in the first place. Long story short I wanted someone to do something about the prince. I couldn't have him growing up to being like his father. He was a good kid. But his father is going to break him eventually.

"Then come with me if your so worried" Zuko offered.

He knew I hated him why. Especially since this was a set up.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked Worried about him for real this time.

"I'm going to see if I can convince them to leave peacefully." Zuko responded simply.

He really was naive. But looking at him right now...I got the feeling He really could do it. So I went with him to meet the people who I hired to kill him. This should be interesting.

Time skip

It turns out they were planning on betraying me as I had just found out by going there and getting captured with Zuko. Who was super pissed that I was the one who tipped them off about his whereabouts in the first place.

"I can't believe you would set me up like this. I thought you hated bandits anyways?!" Zuko whisper-shouted, bewildered.

"Look... I hated your guts before but after being forced to protect you in secret by your father You kind of grew on me. I didn't feel right sending you to these thugs and..." But Zuko interrupted me.

"Wait a second! My father was the one who told you to stalk me!" Zuko whisper shouted again, in surprise this time.

"Uh Duh! My life was on the line. He was going to kill me. I had no choice but to agree... Yet after awhile...I found myself thinking maybe...Well...For a noble...You are so bad" I whispered smiling.

"I guess...You might've kind of sort of grown on me as well...Only... I wish you would have told me at the start before any of this could happen" Zuko mumbled.

"Were not down for the count yet! Look!" I declared in a whisper.

My pet a beautiful snow white fire wolf suddenly was seen by the bandits because she blasting fire in every direction torching their whole camo. Then she bounded over to us wild and bit the ropes into bits.

"Good Girl Fira. Can grow in size to give us a ride girl?" I asked my furry friend.

In response she grew to the size of something ridable. Zuko and me climbed onto her back and took ooff never once looking behind us.

When I brought him home in one piece he reluctantly climbed off of Fira's back and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!... I just...Thanks for doing the right thing in the end...I'd probably be dead without your help" Zuko responded.

I grinned.

"Don't make it a habit, ok? I won't always be around to bail you out!" I responded playfully.

"Whatever..."Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"See ya later Zuko!" I said waving and leaving him standing there.

Just when things had been looking up. Things will all to quickly would take a turn for the worse.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. All rights go to the original owners/creators.

On to the story!!

Chapter 7

I woke up that night to the sounds of someone entering my room and was met with Zuko's Uncle Iroh.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, frowning.

He told me Zuko had been banished and that I needed to leave with them or the Fire Lord would kill me. All necause I had the same abilities as the a avatar. According to Zuko's Uncle The Cycle was broken and that is why I wasn't a water bender like I was so supposed to be. which made no sense to me. But I couldn't help but wonder.

"Why are you helping me? If Iam the avatar shouldn't you I dunno...Hate me or something " I asked.

He said something wise and philosophical. Wish I had paid more attention to it. But ut was enough to get me to go with him.

~1 hour later~

" Why did you bring her with us?" Zuki asked as we boarded the ship.

"I feel so warmly welcomed" I responded sarcastically.

"Her skills and connections will prove useful. besides she is your bodyguard last I checked" Iroh reminded him.

"If there are no more complaints. Let's get you out of here, troublemaker" I said shoving them both onto the heavy iron- clad vessel.

I would miss this place. But now my adventure could finally begin. It was gonna be a bumpy ride.


End file.
